


Safely His

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Darcey answers a question...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safely His

The question had made her laugh, even as she answered him. The interviewer seemed surprised but let her talk. 

"When I lay with him..."

She had paused, smiled, bit her lip, then answered all the same. 

"You want to know what it feels like? It feels like you're safe. It feels like no one can hurt you. You're under his warm embrace. Feeling his muscles around your waist, your body being pulled closer to his...The feeling is indescribable. When they say it's the best feeling ever, they aren't kidding. Because in that moment, when you're sharing body heat, there isn't a place you'd rather be or a thought that crosses your mind that doesn't involve him. When a guy gives up all his 'manly' pride just to hold you close to his heart like this, is when we, ladies, need to realize that he truly does love us. And we need not to let it go to waste..."

She falls silent, looking over at Anton and smiling softly. He had saved her from a life of pain and regret, and she loved him for it. She loved him in ways she had never expected she could love any man.


End file.
